Ikimonorui
Origin At the fall of Uzushiogakure, many of the Uzumaki clan spread themselves about the globe. One such man, Jiyū Uzumaki , found himself in a unknown land far to the north of the country of lightning. The country he found himself in was ruled by a tyrannical emperor who treated his people no better than slaves, The deeds he witnessed done in this emperor's name were so horrid that they drove .him to declare his nindo to be "Treat all things equally and with respect", and abandon any approach to violence. Still, he could not sit by and do nothing, and he gathered troops of Ninja, a faction known the Konpeki-Uwagi, and instructed them to protect the towns and villages, and forbade them from ever attacking or advancing on the Emperor or his men. Jiyū then departed deep into the country's woodlands for many years, only to return when everyone had lost hope. Jiyū and a great Nin-Tori (Ninja-Bird) arrived at the emperor's estate, and with a series of highly sophisticated Genjutsu, came to embody the concept of fear each of the estates occupants held deep within their heart. With this leverage, Jiyū convinced the Emperor to free its citizens, and put in place a much more just system of government, but fearing that all governments will eventually try and restrict its people freedoms, Jiyū left the unknown country, accompanied by several of the native shinobi clans he had allied with during his stay here, as well as anyone who also shared his fears, or simply needed a safe place to stay. Knowing no country would simply harbor them and not expect them to obey their laws, they began a constant nomadic journey, only stopping to stay in forests or other large unoccupied expanses of wilderness. This is how the Ikimonorui clan came to be. Clan Traditions *The Wise Men: Before Jiyū died, he left a council of 3 elders deemed to be the wiseist by the rest of the clan, who were to give advice and guide the rest of the clan through suggestions, never giving an order, as the position holds no real authoritative power. *Familiar: Many of Ikimonrui's parent clans shinobi kept and trained animals, not to mention Ninja animals, even Jiyū had an animal companion. When anyone born within the clan turns 1 they are placed into a pen with several diffrent kinds of baby animals chosen to become Ninja. They are then watched over by the wise men to see which animal they have the strongest connection with, this animal will become their partner for life. As a result of this tradition, most Ikimonorui have the animal companion RU. *Ryōkendōgu: When those born within the clan turn 10 a huge celebration is held, and many events are held. One event, the Ryōkendōgu, is when the children are led one by one to choose a tool (this could be anything used to do something, so a weapon, a screwdriver, or a paint brush. This is not things like gloves, a canvas, or a backpack) , and swear infront of therest of the clan a goal they will strive to complete with this tool. *Ninmutabi: Every year, when the verry last youth turns 10, a 3 day long celebration is held called a Ninmutabi. Several events take place during this celebration, one of which is the Ryōkendōgu. At the end of the 3 days, the 10 year olds are given provisitions, any weapons needed, and a jacket symbolic of their membership to the clan, then they are sent out into the world, to journey however long and however far, untill they find what they feel they are ment to do for the world. In this way, the Ninmutabi never stops for them. When they have completed their purpos, they are welcom to return to the main clan body to live amongst once again. Those who have completed a Ninmutabi are designated by the large, blue feather they carry **Nomadic: The main body of the Ikimonorui clan is nomadic, resting in the wilds of any country they happen to be in. Many Ikimonorui do happen to live and even be born outside of the main body and may not be nomadic. Clan structure #The Wisemen: 3 elders who are voted to be the most wise by the rest of the clan. The preside over many of the festivities and traditions,but are merely and advisory postion and have no real power. #Elders: Elders are clan members who are over 60 years of age, and are the masters of one of the clan trades( such as animal training or a type of item creation). #Hane: Hane are clan members who have come back from a Ninmutabi. #Youth: Youths are clan members who have not yet had a Ninmutabi. #Matomeru: any clanmember born outside of the main clan body, or any Hane who choose to live outside. This is not a negative term. Clan Abilities Members of the Ikimonorui clan typically have dark red hair, and an ununusuallyong life span, comparable to that of the Uzumaki clan. Most members of the Ikimonorui clan have a animal partner and a chosen tool, though this is not a rule unless they are from the main clan body. Animal companion jutsu style: Hanryo no jutsu (school. This style mostly focuses on buffs to one partner or the other, and a few apply bonuses to both) Kekkei Genkai: Yūjō ikari The Ikimonorui clan's Kekkei Genkai is a combination transformation jutsu, in which the user and his/her animal companion fuse, often giving them special abilities, and transforming their appearance into a half man/half beast. It can only be used by shinobi of S-rank or higher. * Recent events At this year's(2014, what that is in game time I do not know) Ninmutabi celebration several shinobi completly concealed in black useing dark release ninjutsu and taijutsu appeared and began to slaughter the clan. Several hane and elders rose to oppose them, and others wer e instructed to flee with the Youths, but despite their best efforts, nearly none of the clan made it out of that attack alive. The headcount of total Hane and elder droped to 30, while only one youth is belived to have survive the slaughter and sucessfully begin his Ninmutabi. Current Members Aki Ikimonorui Kintarō Ikimonorui (NPC) Kuma Ikimonorui (NPC) Sakana Ikimonorui (NPC) Category:Clans